


Wrap Around Me

by capnstark



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-04 13:57:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1081822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capnstark/pseuds/capnstark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis just wants to go home for Christmas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrap Around Me

**Author's Note:**

> Title from a Kodaline song, 'Brand New Day'.
> 
> Basically just a stupid OT5 story with a hint of Harry/Louis because I don't know how to not include them. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I own literally nothing.

Louis slams the door shut behind him so hard that the windows of the hotel room rattle. No-one even looks up to acknowledge he's there.

"Well?" He demands, standing in the middle of the room with his hands on his hips. Niall turns the channel on the TV, shoves a handful of crisps in his mouth. Liam's texting and Zayn stays buried in his book. Only Harry twists his head from where he's lying on his stomach on the bed, top and tailing Niall, to quirk an eyebrow at Louis.

"Well, what?"

Louis huffs, waves his arms around. "It's snowing."

Zayn snorts. "It's December, we're in _Canada,_ what were you expecting, to top up your tan?"

Louis flips him off, but Zayn's not looking so it's kind of pointless. "It's really fucking snowing, like, it's a blizzard out there."

Nothing. Louis' starting to think that they can't quite see the problem here.

"Can't you see the problem here?" he asks incredulously.

Harry rolls over; Niall yelps when Harry jostles him and he spills his crisps onto the covers but he just scoops them back into his bowl anyway, carries on munching. Liam wrinkles his nose at him.

"The problem," Louis stresses, "is we can't get a flight home, planes are grounded. We... are _stranded."_

He says the last bit in a loud whisper, a tad over dramatically. They're all looking at him now, and Louis stares back wide-eyed and waiting for the inevitable blow-up.

Niall shrugs, goes back to flipping channels. Zayn rolls his eyes and turns the page in his book. Harry rolls back onto his stomach and buries his face in his pillow.

"Yeah, Paul came and told us, about an hour ago," Liam says and, oh, ok, but still.

Louis lets out a noise, like a strangled cat. "And why, pray tell, are you lot not flipping the fuck out? We can't go home, and it's nearly Christmas and we're stuck in bloody Canada of all the places!"

"Lou, you're being ridiculous," Harry says. At least, Louis thinks he does. His face is still mashed into the pillow and his voice comes out all muffled.

"I'm not being ridiculous, _Harry._ " He stamps his foot anyway, just to get his point across.

"You kind of are," Zayn says and Louis growls, folds his arms across his chest.

"So this is it, then? We're spending Christmas like this?"

Liam looks around the room, frowns. "What's wrong with this?"

"I- it's- it's- urgh!" Louis scrubs his hands across his face. "I just... I really wanted to go home for my birthday, see my mum and the girls."

Harry looks up at him then,  face soft and he smiles, pats the bed beside him. "C'mere."

" _Harry_ ," Louis whines but his feet start carrying him forwards.

" _Louis_ ," Harry mocks, reaching out to grab his wrist and pull him down onto the bed. Louis bounces onto the mattress and Niall nearly falls right off the edge.

"Hey, watch it, dicks!" he cries, shielding his bowl from Louis' flailing feet.

Neither of them apologise. Harry's too busy tucking Louis into his side till Louis can't breathe because he's pressed so tight into Harry's chest.

"I can't breathe," he mumbles but Harry doesn't seem to be listening, cuddles him in closer. Louis eventually gives up and just lays there starfished half across Harry, arms spread wide and face buried in Harry's jumper. It's quiet, except for the sounds of the TV and Niall crunching and Liam's fingers tapping on his phone but it's a familiar and calming kind of quiet. Louis sighs.

"We all wanted to go home, Lou," Harry says quietly. It's been two and a half years and Louis' still pretty sure Harry can read his mind despite his obvious lack of any other superpowers or even simple common sense.

"I know, but it's my birthday and I miss my family and I'm... I'm just really fucking tired," he admits. Harry presses a kiss into his hair.

"We can still celebrate, mate," Niall says, nudges at Louis' shin with his elbow.

"Yeah, we could send someone out on a beer run," Liam says and Louis feels the bed dip as he sits down beside Zayn.

"I've got your present in my bag," Zayn assures him, like that's the only thing Louis' worried about and Louis huffs out a laugh.

"That best be plural, Malik, I'm not having no cheap-ass joint birthday-slash-Christmas gift."

Zayn reaches right across Harry to pinch Louis' stomach and Louis cries out, sitting up to slap Zayn's book out of his hand, Harry shielding himself from Louis' flying limbs as Niall starts yelling and Louis starts crying with laughter at the look on Zayn's face when he realises he's lost his page.

It takes them a while to get settled after that; by the time Niall's cleared up the mess of crisps and dug out a bag of Skittles from his case, and they've all brushed their teeth and Louis' changed into a pair of Niall's sweats and a hoodie it's already dark out and there's no way Louis could get a plane home now in time for Christmas, let alone his birthday. They climb under the duvet, Harry and Liam on the ends and Zayn and Louis squashed into the middle. Niall's happy enough lay out across their feet, still cycling through the channels.

"Will you just pick something and leave it on?" Zayn complains, kicking out at Niall from under the duvet.

"Canadian TV is shit, don't blame me," Niall says through a mouthful of sweets as he skips past a basketball game, an episode of _Lost_ and _Knocked Up,_ all of which would have been perfectly acceptable.

"Then turn it off, I wanna sleep anyway."

"You always wanna sleep," Niall grumbles but he turns the TV off. The room's thrown into darkness and Louis blinks owlishly as Niall starts tossing and turning to get comfortable.

"You ok?" Harry whispers once it's quiet and everyone's still.

Louis hums instead of answering. He wants to go home, had been so excited about getting to celebrate some of his birthday and Christmas with his family, and now he's stuck in a hotel room thousands of miles away and it's cold and he doesn't even have his own bed and it should suck, it really should. But Zayn's a warm weight beside him, Liam's arm tucked right around him so his hand is pressed against the small of Louis' back and Niall's curled up over his feet beneath a pile of blankets and it's comforting knowing he's there. And Harry's arms are tight around him, holding him close so Louis can press his nose right up into Harry's neck and everything is _Harry Harry Harry_ and his boys and it's kind of perfect, really.

He thinks they've all fallen asleep a little while later, but he can't seem to so he lays there listening to Niall snore softly and Zayn letting out familiar snuffly breathes into his hair. 

"Hey, Lou?"

Louis sighs, rubs his nose against Harry's jaw. "Yeah, Haz?"

Harry wave his phone in front of Louis face. The screen's too bright but once his eyes adjust he can read the time. 00:01am.

"Happy Birthday, Lou," Harry whispers, squeezes Louis tight. Louis grins and presses a kiss to Harry's shoulder.

 It's not quite Christmas with his family, but it's close enough.

 


End file.
